K and I
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: No voy a mentirte Kacchan, estás demasiado irritable... ¿Vamos a por un helado? Bakugou niega lo que realmente quiere con las palabras, pero no puede con las acciones. BakuDeku. #1 Enjoy.


_Hello my boys!_

 _Entro en el fandom de boku no hero academia con un BakuDeku, con romance y aburrimiento en una sola historia._

 _Disfrutenlo y ahogense en el mar de los shipps en este fandom, que una vez dentro no se puede escapar._

 _He sido lo menos Ooc posible, pero claro que hay..._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _LET'S GO!_

* * *

-¡He dicho que no, callaos ya malditas mierdas!-

"Ah como un pequeño gato enfadado, que mientras le dan mimos y evidentemente ronronea sigue tratando de morderte la mano"

-¡Es que Bakugou, eres realmente un genio! ¿A quién más se le podría ocurrir de resolver esto así?-Frente toda la clase, Kirishima alzó el prototipo de asalto heroico que había dibujado Bakugou mientras escuchaba las lecciones de Aizawa sensei unos instantes antes.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Kirishima y unos cuantos más se reían del de cabello ceniza y este seguía barajando las infinitas posibilidades de matarles.

-Kacchan siéntate ya, Aizawa-sensei llegará pronto y si te oye decir todo eso te va a mandar al pasillo…-

-Tu también maldito nerd...-Bakugou desde su sitio, se sentó al revés en su silla y agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Midoriya le dijo.-Te arrepentirás de esto basura.

Toda la clase se alarmó en seguida al sentir el susurro gutural pero el de pelo verde solo quitó las manos de Bakugou de su ropa y se escondió tras su libreta Campus de apuntes.

-Tch..-

Dos de los alumnos, inclusive con la llegada del sensei y que la clase hubiera iniciado, siguieron hablando en susurros.

-¿Que debe sucederle a Bakugou?-

-Quien sabe, igualmente Uraraka tu no te metas o saldrás chamuscada.-Le advirtió Iida con sus duras pero certeras palabras.

-Me gustaría que se abriera un poco, somos sus compañeros-Volvió a quejarse Ochako una vez más garabateando en su libreta de hojas cuadriculadas. -¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si luego lo invitó a comer un helado?-Iida estuvo a segundos de ponerse en pie y gritar, pero se contuvo.

-Él va invitarte a tu propio funeral…-

-Eeeek.-

-¡Esos de ahí detrás, silencio o los expulso!-Oh cierto estaban en clases con Aizawa-sensei.

Y las tediosas horas de clases llegaron a su fin, por suerte sin incidentes graves.

-¿Y tu libreta Kirishima?-El pelirrojo seguía buscándola entre los densos arbustos.

-A saber, Bakugou me la ha tirado por la ventana...¡Era nueva y estaba entera! ¡Joder!-Kaminari decidió darle una mano así que se lanzó al primer arbusto que vió.

-¿Kacchan, quieres ir a por un helado?-El mencionado paró su andar para dar una vuelta entera y encarar al más bajo de forma agresiva. -S-Si no quieres está bien…-

"Últimamente lleva cara de odiar a todo dios… Da miedo"

-Pagas tu estupido Deku…-¿Eso era un si?

-A ti te gustaban los de fr-

-¡Cállate! Cualquiera, me da igual de todos modos.-

-De acuerdo.-Según los cálculos de Izuku viviría para saborear el helado.

-Por favor, dos de fresa y nata.-Pidió Midoriya después de unos minutos y tres personas antes que ellos en la cola. Se dío la vuelta para observar al tipo que tenía por acompañante que, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, esperaba pacientemente tras él. -Kacchan-Al llamarlo la furiosa mirada se clavó en él, pasando a ser una de interrogación. -¿Nos lo tomamos aquí o buscamos algún sitio allí fuera?-El explosivo acompañante gruñó algo raro.

-Y una mierda me quedo aquí.-Puntualizó después de observar todo aquello que les rodeaba.

Midoriya asustado de lo que podría pasar se dio prisa a pagar, coger los helado y salir pitando de allí, antes de que lo reconocieran y pidieran autógrafos o peor, que Kacchan se descontrolara… Así por las buenas.

-Busquemos un sitio con sombra para relajarnos.-Dijo lo obvio Midoriya y eso decía la expresión de Katsuki. Y vaya que lo encontraron, un banco de madera que circunferencia las raíces de un enorme árbol de hojas verde oscuro.

El primero en sentarse fue Izuku que llevaba ambos helado, alzó la mirada hacia Katsuki al ver que no se sentaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-Intentó verlos a los ojos pero los rojizos miraban a otro sitio.

-No.-Contestó secamente pero ni se movió.

Midoriya iba a levantarse por lo que dejó ambos helados a su lado derecho, fue entonces de Bakugou se sentó en el lado izquierdo. No le dio oportunidad alguna de hacer ni decir nada, se tumbó y usó las piernas de Izuku como almohada.

-Ahora pasame el maldito helado antes de que se derrita.-Gruñó mientras alzaba las manos y esperaba el helado, sin abrir los ojos.

-Vas a mancharte por completo.-Le reprimió el otro.-Estirado no se puede comer.-

-Oh cállate…-Amenazó tornando sus manos en puños.-Dame el helado.-Exigió enseguida.-Me da igual solo damelo.-Midoriya dejó de mirar a su compañero y luego buscó a su lado la tarrina de helado de fresa que ya estaba un poco derretido. Tomó la cucharita pequeña y extrajo un cacho de rosa, Bakugou sacó la lengua para recibirlo.

-Es más bueno de lo que recordaba.-Comentó el pelo ceniza que ni se había movido, finalmente abrió los ojos y se acomodó mucho más arriba, Midoriya le dio otra cucharada.

La siguiente, que Katsuki creyó para él, la tomó el peli verde.

-¡Oye!-Se levantó bruscamente haciendo que el pobre soltara la tarrina, con un rápido reflejo la rescató a un centímetro del pantalón del pobre Izuku.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-La cuchara que tenía en las manos Deku era la suya, en la izquierda tenía una púrpura que era la de Katsuki. Por un momento pensó que estaban usando la misma cuchara.

-Creía que te estabas zampando mi helado.-Añadió más tarde como si ese fuera el verdadero motivo por su abrupto salto.

-Un poquito.-Río Izuku.-Pero luego te doy del mio.-Dijo preocupado por la codicia de su amigo. Bakugou se desabrochó dos botones más de su camisa y se volvió a acomodar.

-Podrias haber comprado de otro sabor.-Gruño al probar otra cucharada de helado aún más derretido que anteriormente, intentó cazar un poco pero se le escurrió barbilla abajo.-Tch.

-Espera.-Katsuki pudo oír el crujir de un papel y que su barbilla era limpiada, de un tirón le quitó el pañuelo a Midoriya y quiso hacerlo él. -Aún tienes un poco…-Abrió los ojos para ver qué es lo que hacía el nerd, se topó con su cara bastante cerca y se recordó que había sido él mismo el que se había tumbado allí, por supuesto, estaba en su regazo.-¿Puedo?-Le pidió y Katsuki le arrugó el pañuelo de nuevo en la mano. Quiso tener los ojos abiertos, ya lo lamentaría luego.

-¿Me das más helado o ya no queda?-Dijo tras unos minutos en los que se mantuvieron mirándose y en silencio, Midoriya se limitó a asentir, tomó una cucharada y en la boca del niño explosivo terminó.

-La próxima vez compra dos que sean diferentes, Idiooota.-Midoriya parecía sorprendido, a ojos de Bakugou le dio la sensación que había dicho algo extraño.

"Proxima, ha dicho proxima"

-¡Vale!-Sonrió el peli verde. La tensión en Katsuki se derritió.

-Tienes helado en la nariz.-Katsuki más que verle le estaba observando, se había fijado en un detalle.-¿Dónde está el papel ese?-Midoriya abrió la mano donde guardaba ese papel arrugado, y Katsuki lo usó de nuevo para limpiarle la nariz.-Listo.-Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias Kacchan.-

-Como sea.-

Ambos siguieron comiendo helado hasta que se acabó, cuando el cielo estuvo anaranjado comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la U.A con intenciones de disfrutar del tiempo libre restante y seguramente cenar algo ligero.

-¡Y hoy de postre hay helado!-Gritó Kaminari al entrar en la cafetería el primero de todos.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Le interrogó Yaoyorozu mientras lo empujaba para ver, la nevera grande estaba al lado de la puerta.

-¡Genial!-Dijeron la mayoría al apartar con fuerza los dos primeros.

-Primero que todo…-Tras ellos entró el presidente de la clase.-¡Lávense las manos!-Todos y sin ningun orden se dispersaron corriendo hacia los baños.

Al entrar al baño de chicos encontraron a Bakugou que estaba apunto de limpiarse las manos con sus pantalones, vieron unas manos tendiendole una toalla.

-Gracias.-Dijo y se giró a ver a los tontos parados en la puerta.-Ya me voy mierdas.-Y salió con las manos en los bolsillos y la postura ruda bien forzada, inclinándose hacia abajo y levantando la barbilla. Después pasó entre ellos Midoriya con esa toalla que usó Bakugou pero Mineta se la quitó y se lanzó de cabeza al grifo, y de ahí empezó la guerra.

-Mi toalla de All might…-Renunció a ella como un héroe haría.

-Tranquilas chicas…-La chica invisible estaba siendo aplastada entre todas las mujeres de la clase A. -¿Porqué tanta prisa?-Hubo una respuesta unánime.

-¡Helados!-De chocolate, fresa, vainilla, nata, pistacho… Desde pequeños cucuruchos a grandes tarrinas de dos quilos, el shangrilá.

-Tranquilos, mis niños…-All might es quien custodiaba la nevera, que pronto ambos serían seriamente destruidos. -Uno por uno.-Y contra dos sus cálculos, nada le hizo saltar por los aires. "El chico Bakugou sigue en su sitio…"

Un a vez todos ya tenían sus helado y devoraba con ansiedad y destreza, Katsuki le levantó de su sitio pero sin moverse, se dirigió a Midoriya.

-¿Cual crees que quedará y cual quieres?-El peliverde se tomó unos segundos y contestó alzando tres dedos.

-Supongo que hay de vainilla y chocolate pero seguramente con trocitos de fresa y…-La mesa fue golpeada con el puño.

-Al grano, enano.-Dijo sin amenazar seriamente.

-Entonces tráeme uno de nata con trocitos de chocolate, conocido como Stracciatella.-El chico de pelo ceniza asintió. -¿Y tu cual Kacchan?-

-Yo otra vez fresa.-Y se marchó tambaleándose mientras esquivaba a gente y mesas.

-Queda de…-Frunció en ceño a más no poder.-Stra-ccia-tella… ¿All might?-El héroe abrió y metió medio cuerpo en el refrigerador para comprobar.

-Si mi mi chico, y también nata con trocitos de fresa.-Se los dio y Katsuki se marchó rápidamente.

"Oh ya veo"

Al volver a la mesa, su sitio frente el nerd estaba ocupado por la chica sin gravedad.

-Esa perra.-Refunfuñó por lo bajo pero al parecer le oyeron y recibió un tirón de manga.

-Puedes sentarse mi lado Kacchan, el derecho…-Pero allí llegaba el tío heterocromático.

-Hola Midoriya.-Saludo al tomar asiento Todoroki a la derecha de MIdoriya. ¿Quieres de doble chocolate?-Abrió la tarrina y exhibió con éxito su helado, a los demás se les hizo la boca agua.

-Entonces a mi izquierda…-Prosiguió Midoriya con su invitación hacia el chico explosivo pero, allí se sentó el fabuloso presidente de la clase del que todos estaban tan orgullosos.

-Oh, hola IIda.-El de gafas sacó tres helado de palo pequeños de las mangas.

-¡Ahí vamos!-Y los sacó de sus bolsas de plástico, se embutió dos de ellos en la boca a la vez.

Katsuki fue condenado a estar de pie, pero simplemente rodeo la mesa y se posicionó tras Midoriya que estaba medio girado observandole con extrañeza.

-Tu no te muevas.-Le dijo al peli verde cuando se acercó, desde atrás pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico, los dejó cruzados sobre su pecho y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de él.

-¡No es justo Bakugou! ¡Es tu segundo helado de hoy!-El rubio le sacó la lengua donde estaba la cucharilla verde del helado.

-Cállate sabandija.-Usó esa misma cucharilla y robó un cacho bastante grande de Straccia..como se llamase. -Puedes tomar.-Le ofreció su tarrina de fresa medio vacía al muchacho de abajo, Midoriya la tomó entre sus manos y saborear el helado.-Haber espabilado, Idiooota.-Kirishima estaba por lanzarse encima pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-Es verdad… Hay que mimar a Katsuki que sino se enfada, llora y explota.-Miró la expresión de Bakugou pero fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

-¡Kacchan!-Se reía Izuku mientras buscaba pañuelo para limpiarle la stracciatella de la cara.

Bakugou realmente iba a enfadarse cuando sin querer había estrujado el cartón que contenía el helado y lo había hecho estallar en él y Deku.

-Kirishima bastardo.-Estaba encabronado porque también se reía de él. -Ahora que he perdido el helado…-Se separó de Midoriya una vez lo hubo acabado de limpiar.-¿Qué te parece si hago virutas eh?-El pelirrojo dispuesto a pegarse con Bakugou también estrujó el helado y manchó a la chica a su lado, pero Jirou no fue como Deku, ella le pegó fuertemente.

-Basta mis chicos.-Reprendió All might al ver la que venía.

Cuando Aizawa les echó de la cafetería todos encontraron que no había nada que hacer.

-¡Vayamos a la sala común!-Dijo Mineta mientras daba botes recorriendo el pasillo.

-Buena idea, pero a las 10 a dormir.-

-¡Iida venga ya!-Se quejaron de la estrechez en los horarios del delegado.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-Ochako miró a toda la clase- ¿Para que los profesores no se enfaden?-Algunos de sus compañeros se sintieron aludidos.

-¡Tenis de mesa!-Dijo Yaoyorozu mientras fabricaba raquetas y pelotas para todos.

-¡WOW!-Ella misma arrastró la mesa verde y la puso en medio de la sala. -¡La lleva hecha de casa!-

-¿Quién contra mi?-Kaminari fue ignorado en cuanto Yaoyorozu agarró una raqueta.

-¡Esa postura! ¡Ella es una pro!-Enseguida Bakugou tomó otra y se posicionó al otro lado.

-Espera Bakugou. Nada de hacer explotar la bola y cosas raras. No quiero verme a 700 metros sobre el cielo.-El solo arrugó la nariz.

-Kacchan, por favor-Tras él Midoriya, Bakugou solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por esta vez, y solo esta jugaré limpiamente.-Y todos lo celebraron.

A la 43 victoria de Kacchan, Izuku salió para ir al baño. Él también había jugado y perdido contra bakugou, doce veces. "Es realmente talentoso".

-¡Espera Bakugooooou!-Pero igualmente salió y cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza al salir.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho?-Preguntó Ochako hecha un lio. Al momento en el qué retó a Katsuki este ya le dio una pequeña negativa, y al momento de ganar ella dijo que le gustaría saber más y así poder retar a Deku, entonces Katsuki había reventado la raqueta contra el suelo y se había ido prácticamente corriendo.

-Ni idea.-Respondió Kirishima mirando por donde Bakugou había desaparecido.

-No alcanzo el jabón…-Y así era por más que alargarse la mano, suspiro cansado y volvió a encarar el lavamanos, allí encontró otro jabón y una persona a su lado. -¿Pasó algo Kacchan?-Él se encogió de hombros. -Pensé que estabas ganando. Bakugou hizo ademán de hablar, Midoriya pensaba escucharlo pero siguió lavandose, le dio la espalda.

-Así era…-Dijo Katsuki acercándose. Midoriya sintió un peso en su espalda, vio que los brazos de Kacchan le rodeaban por la cintura y que las metía bajo el grifo abierto con las suyas. Al mirar a la derecha podía ver el rostro del chico bomba, con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Midoriya sacó más jabón y tomando las de Katsuki, bien sudadas, las lavó con las suyas.

-Puedes contarme si quieres…-Le dio opción mientras tomaba la toalla de All might recién lavada y secaba con cuidado las manos de Bakugou para luego las suyas.

-No es nada…-Mintió de forma transparente Bakugou sin moverse de su sitio.

-Si quieres volvemos y te vuelvo a retar…-Pero no le dejó moverse, lo tenía bien sujeto con la cintura y las manos arrugaba la camiseta y con ellos el dibujo de All might.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Contesta bien o te hago basura.-Si que estaba hablando con Kacchan, él mismo se lo recordaba.

-Adelante.-Se temió lo peor.

-¿Sales con esa tal Uraraka?-Eso no le pilló por sorpresa, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho su madre en cuanto le contó tantas cosas de ella, desde lo del inicio de curso hasta lo de ser la mejor amiga suya.

-N-no.-Contestó de forma escueta.

-¿Te gusta?-Una muy mala pregunta, se asustó de la respuesta.

-S-si.-Dijo con su tan comuna sinceridad ante este tipo de situaciones.

Bakugou le soltó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Midoriya mordiéndose el labio inferior tuvo que dar un paso y retenerlo un poco más.

-Pero no quiere decir que deba dejarte de lado.-Bakugou le escuchó pero no se giró.

-Volvamos.-Solo dijo.-Voy a machacar a esa sabandija.-Izuku tuvo que seguirle el camino de vuelta.

-Pensé que no volverias Bakugou.-

-Cállate mierdecilla.-

-Creo que no le pasó nada…-Ochako se sentó en el sofá al lado de Midoriya. -¿Ocurre algo Deku-kun?-

"Bonita, simpática, amable y encantadora. Pero… ¿Y Kacchan?"

-Uhm um. Nada, nada.-Ella sonrió alegre y alivada. -Luego… ¿Quieres retarme?

-¡Pues claro!-

-Y Bakugou volvió a ganar.-Tokoyami se tiró a la silla mientras suspiraba. -¿Nadie puede ganarlo?-Todos lo miraban mientras ese niño con la cabeza llena de orgulla zarandeaba el brazo en señal de la victoria.

-¡Que nadie que se me ponga delante me subestime!-

"Oh ahí está"

-¿Como fue la tarde mi chico?-Se había cruzado con All might en el pasillo y realmente solo quería irse a dormir. Una pregunta le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Dos alumnos aspirantes a héroes en la U.A pueden estar saliendo?- All might escupió sangre a presión asustandole, por poco se muere.

-¿Que qué mi chico Bakugou?- No lo acababa de encajar.

-Nada.-Se frenó a sí mismo pero All might habló de nuevo.

-Si te refieres al chico Midoriya y a la chica Uraraka, claro que si. ¡Estaré muy feliz!-Afirmó el héroe mientra inflaba el pecho y al segundo chorreaba de nuevo.

"Esa mierda de nuevo"

-¡Everything all might, mi chico!-Bakugou tuvo tentaciones de reventarlo todo. -Oh… ¿Ya te vas?-Y bajó por el pasillo sin despedirse de su héroe favorito.

-¡Con un demonio que estará todo bien!-Gritó al salir de la ducha tras un par de minutos de haber entrado. -¿Me habrá mentido ese estupido nerd?-Lo había tenido tan cerca, que mentirle era arriesgar el trasero.

-¡Todos a dormir!-Oyó el grito de Iida que resonó por varios pisos y las luces fueron apagadas quedando Katsuki en penumbra por culpa de la lámpara de su mesa.

-Tch.-La cerró y quedó completamente en la oscuridad. Pero no podia dormir, sentia que habia quedado algo pendiente con Izuku. -¿Qué no va a dejarme de lado dice? Siempre tan estúpido…-Se lanzó sobre la cama.

"¿Sí le pregunto me responderá aquello que quiero oir? "

-¿A donde vas?-Tokoyami, en el mismo segundo piso, le pilló en medio del pasillo tras irse todos a la cama. Midoriya se giró para enfrentarle.

-A resolver algo importante.-El rey de la oscuridad suspiró pero su curiosidad seguía ahí.

-¿A que piso?-

-El 4rt.-

"En el piso de Uraraka, y veo"

-Adiós.-Y corriendo, cosa que en los pasillos no se hace, encontró las escaleras y las subió silenciosamente.

-Qué tengas suerte, Midoriya.-Y regresó a su habitación un poco más relajado que antes, no recordaba que le angustiaba antes pero ver a Midoriya siempre te daba algo que pensar.

Katsuki pasmado se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta, su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada ¿O estaban dando pequeños golpecitos? Si era así, quién fuera, le reventaría.

Al abrirla no dio crédito a lo que vio.

-¿Deku?-

-Shh baja la voz.-Le dijo el peli verde mientras se encogía temiendo que les hubiesen oído.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Susurró igualmente rudo mientras se agarraba del brazo y lo hacía entrar en su habitación.

-Hablar contigo.-Dijo sin titubeo alguno tras sentarse en el suelo rodeado de las pertenencias personales de Bakugou, este tomó sitio en la cama pero sin saber que postura tomar. -Siento que no me has dicho algo antes, Katsuki.-

"Oh el nerd habla muy enserio"

-Puede…-Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, pero era vital. -Escucha Deku… Esa mierda que has soltado antes…-Izuku recuerda de forma más precisa a qué cosa se refiere el chico de cerebro de pólvora.

-¿Qué no iba a dejarte de lado?-

-Eso…-

-Kacchan yo.-Pero Katsuki saltó de la cama y apagó la luz dejándolo completamente en la oscuridad.-¿Qué?-

-Solo cállate.-

"A veces eres realmente complejo."

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír. Te dejaré marcharte.-

-Kacchan… ¿Puedo quedarme?-Aunque no lo pude ver, Bakugou abrió mucho los ojos. -No veo nada igualmente.-Sintió que lo agarraban del brazo y que tiraban de él sin ningún tacto. -Tu cama es bastante amplia.-Por el calor que emitía sabía que tras él estaba Bakugou. -¿Almohada?-

-En el suelo.-Recogió aquello que le serviria para descansar.

-¿Sábanas?-Bakugou le cubrió medio cuerpo con las que en un principio estaban arrugadas al final de la cama y casi en el suelo. -Buenas noches Kacchan.-La respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro cerca de su cuello.

-Oye Deku, si no te acercas te voy a tirar.-Midoriya se dio buscamente la vuelta y se acercó al centro del lecho.

-No digas eso por favor…-Se quejó tratando de ubicarse con las manos, se topó con algo tosco y plano.

-Eso soy yo.-Sus manos fueron sujetadas entre otras dos. -¿Como duermes normalmente?-

-Pues…¿Así como estoy?-Notó peso sobre sí otra vez y calor en la espalda, los brazos de Bakugou pasando sobre su cintura y bajo ella, ahora las manos estaban ahí. -¿No estás demasiado abajo?- Sentía cosquillas en la cara, los pelos de Kacchan eran ásperos.

-Estoy bien.-Midoriya se preguntaba si podría dormir pero estaba tan cansado estaba que lo consiguió de forma All might.

-¡Te ves bien borrego!-

-Te mataré estupida sabandija!-

-¡Orden please!-Se callaron y se sentaron atentos a lo que All might iba a decir. -Hemos acordado con el resto de profes que tras esta mañana, las seis horas, tendréis el resto del día libre, y quietos por favor, porque aun estamos decidiendo la siguiente gran actividad que llevaremos a cabo entre el miércoles, jueves y viernes que siguen al dia de hoy.

-¡Wheeeeey!-

-Deku-kun.-Midoriya se descurza de brazos y se talla los ojos medio dormido, las clases de Aizawa podrian ser veces somniferas.

-Oh, Uraraka. ¿Pasa algo?-Ella de reojo podía ver a Ashido haciéndole señales que no acaba de comprender.

-Uh no, es solo que… ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado después conmigo?-Se había acercado lo suficiente y habia golpeado ligeramente la mesa de Deku con los puños cerrados de los nervios, había despertado al de delante, a Bakugou.

-Uh um yo eh…-Suspiro serenandose.-¡Si!-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh gracias al cielo.-Dijo luego Ochako abanicándose la cara con la mano, Deku se había cubierto la cara avergonzado, ella no se dio la vuelta hasta que notó una filosa mirada sobre ella.

-B-bakugou…-Le miraba fijamente aun con la cabeza entre los brazos. -T-tu puedes venir también.-Pero el de pelo ceniza la volvió a esconder.

-Que te den.-Dijo y se volvió a dormir sin importarle cuál fuera la siguiente clase.

-Uh uh.-Asustada regresó a su asiento.

Al final All might llegó tarde y la clase duro poco.

Cansados todos estaban refrescándose en las fuentes exteriores y Kaminari había dado calambrazos a uno o dos de sus compañeros, Bakugou quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Al haber casi acabado con él se refrescó y se fue a buscar un lugar a la sombra, a la lejanía encontró uno pero estaba ocupado por la perra esa junto con Deku.

-Tch.-Todoroki le aventó una toalla en la cara quitándole la cara enfado.

-Estás mojandote la camiseta.-

-¿A quién mierda le importa?-Rudamente se sentó en el suelo cerca de las fuentes.

-¿Vuelves a estar de mal humor?-Bakugou trató de ignorarle pero no lo consiguió.-¿Es por Midoriya?-El tema propuesto era de su maldito interés.

-¿Porqué debe deberse a ese estupido?-Remarcó la palabra estúpido con fuerza.

-¿Oh por Uraraka?-Ese maldito listillo bicolor. Iba matarle. -Creo que deberían salir.-Comentó de pasada y oyó la botella de agua, que ni sabia que Bakugou traía, estallar.

-Voy a matarte.-Todoroki se largó de la escena lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que topó con Kaminari y se electrocutó, optó por congelarlo y dejarlo allí de pie.

-¿Y ahora qué Bakugou?-Kirishima estaba medio interesado medio curioso por lo que sucedía con Bakugou y como todo compañero había conjeturado. Bakugou fue más directo de lo que había sido nunca.

-Muere.-Y Kirishima tuvo tres segundos para esquivarle, lo consiguió y maldijo su suerte porque nunca más lo volvería conseguir.

-¡Eh eh!-

-Me largo.-Y se fue. Kirishima no sacó nada a parte de perder la mitad de la camiseta de hoy.

-Buah que mal va esto.-

-¿Donde vas mi chico?-

-¡All might! ¡Por un dios me has asustado!-

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-El gran héroe parecía un poco perturbado y con ansias de contar lo que se estaba guardando. -Se trata del chico b-

-Lo sé.-Dijo sin ninguna duda el más aspirante a simbolo de paz. -Trato de arreglarlo pero no hago más que estropearlo y-

-Es que ahora quiere verte.-Fue el turno de Midoriya de ser cortado.

-¿Ahora?-Izuku llevaba los helados que había prometido a Ochako y no esperaba tener que dejar que se derritieran.

-Lleva esos contigo mi chico.-All might le empujó a través del pasillo llevándolo a la sala común donde se supone que no había nadie, todo estaban aún fuera y él había quedado con Uraraka para salir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Qué debe haber pasado?-La cara de su mayor héroe decía: Dímelo tu chico.

Al entrar Midoriya no vio a nadie, pero al rodear dos sofás encontró a Kacchan tirado en uno de ellos, con una toalla cubriéndole completamente a la cara.

-¿A pasado algo Kacchan?-El mencionado ni se mueve, y a los ojos juzgadores de Midoriya no parece estar bien. -Sabes...-Se acerca a paso lento hasta quedar frente al sofá.

-Cuando yo me sentía mal conmigo mismo, mamá era la que tenía que cuidar de mi…-Katsuki iba a reprocharle que mierda era eso pero tuvo que callarse al sentir que su cabeza era levantada.

Midoriya se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza de Bakugou sobre sus piernas y se descubrió el rostro, cosa de él de pelo ceniza se dio prisa por cubrir de nuevo. Al que normalmente llamaba Deku, ese mismo le estaba acariciando la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes dormir un poco.-Le tendió una almohada para que se pusiera más cómodo pero el más alto la rechazó lanzandola lejos. Finalmente Bakugou descubrió su cara y Izuku vio enojo y tristeza en ella. Le apartó el flequillo de los ojos y posó la palma encima de ellos.

-¿Te dije que no me iría, ves? Sigo aquí Kacchan.-Katsuki no quería verle pero lo hizo, Midoriya le sonreía. -Los helado que he traído se van a derretir. Tranquilo, yo te doy.-

Mientras le daba helado Bakugou seguia quejandose.

-No estaba mal, solo cansado. Siempre te metes donde no te toca estupido nerd.-

"¿Tratando de morderme otra vez gatito? "

-Vuelves a tener la cara llena de helado, tonto.-Midoriya notaba la viscosidad fría en los labios y barbilla, asi que Bakugou se sentó buscando un pañuelo.

-¿Que vas a..?-Katsuki lamió ese helado de fresa de la cara de Midoriya, de izquierda a derecha y luego limpió con el papel que había encontrado en su bolsilla.

-Deja esa cara de susto nerd, o te mato.-Oyó a Izuku reírse, lo miró muy indignado desde abajo.

-¿Esperas que te dé algo?-Midoriya parecía divertirse, Katsuki tironeó de su camisa y optó por besarle y de paso quitarle el helado que comía.

-¿Kacchan esto…?-

-Solo cállate.-

-Siento llegar tarde.-

-Oh, no pasa nada De-ku-kun…-Detrás de Deku estaba Katsuki y ya había empezado a amenazarla. "Oh dios santo"

-Tengo más helado.-Ochako sentada en el banco al lado derecho de Midoriya y al izquierdo estaba Bakugou.

-Gracias.-Ella tomó uno de fresa y nata.-¡¿El tuyo es un cono de doble chocolate?!-

-Ah si.-Bakugou se levantó de donde estaba y poniendo la mano sobre la de Deku mordió y se llevó la mitad.

-Oye Kacchan, eso fue muy rudo.- Ochako observaba como tercera persona en aquella escena. Katsuki apartó las manos que Izuku tenía en su regazo y lo usó de cojín.

-No hagáis ruido o acabo con vosotros.-Midoriya sonrió a Uraraka de forma forzada.

-Dejalo, siempre es así.-Se excusó.

"¿Siempre?"

-¿Que tanta "felicidad" Bakugou?-Todoroki interrumpió los estiramientos rutinarios del postulante a mejor héroe, solo le miró durante unos instantes y alzó la mano. En ella llegó una botella de agua y Todoroki confirmó que venía de parte de Midoriya.

-Felicidad, mierda. Solo estoy estirando, piérdete.-Más calmado que la semana pasada si, completamente sosegado y un carajo.

-Kacchan, deja de amenazar a la gente.-Le dejó una toalla sobre el estomago, este la tomó y le limpió todo el sudor, pero dejó de prestar atención a Todoroki.

-Oye, yo…-Pero el de pelo ceniza ya estaba de pie y yendo en dirección al grupo más grande de la clase. -Geez.-

Se dispuso tras Midoriya y agarrandolo del tórax lo levantó del suelo, lo tiró a la única colchoneta disponible y siguió él lanzándose cerca del chico.

-Kacchan no.-Dijo Midoriya sujetando a Katsuki por la barbilla para que no se acercara.

-Voy a molerte maldito nerd…-Pero seguían como jugando o algo así...

"¡Cómo un gato! Ama a su amo pero afirma que no. Qué mono…"

-Ashido apartarte de aquí, ya. ¡VAMOS A ESTALLAR!-

* * *

 _Grazie~_

 _Traeré más ya que está es la primera que hago._

 _Dejen algo si les parece y nos leemos._

 _Kagura-chan autora original de esta historia pero sin tener a los personajes._

 _!Salgo por la puerta como una persona normal!_


End file.
